Big Spoon
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Sammy has a rough day and ends up having a nightmare so she heads to Gibbs' place and plays big spoon. GibbsXOC. AU. Gammy. Enjoy!


**A/N: So I don't remember what sparked this but I've had the idea for a while and actually thought I wrote it out and posted it a couple times but it always turned out I never had to here it is finally. Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Big Spoon**

oOoOoOo

Sammy had had a bad day. Gibbs had been gone on an assignment leaving her alone for the day and by the time she got home and settled down it was later than she had wanted, thanks to Jenny planting her with extra paperwork just before she could leave. She was finally winding down enough to go to sleep when Thong texted her telling her they had had a pretty close call but that they were both fine. She thanked him for letting her know before heading to bed to try and get some sleep.

oOoOoOo

Sammy shot up, startled awake by a nightmare. She had fallen asleep fine but her dreams had quickly morphed into a nightmare where Gibbs was cornered and there was nothing she could do as the guy who was holding a gun in his direction pulled the trigger and she was forced to watch as the bullet slid from the gun's barrel and pierced Gibbs' heart.

She shook her head and tried to clear the images from her mind but when they wouldn't fully clear she decided she needed to see Gibbs. She got dressed and grabbed her keys before heading down to her car and making her way to Gibbs place.

When she got there she let herself in and headed straight up to Gibbs' room. Finding him asleep she slid her sweats off before crawling into bed behind him and moving close to his back before throwing an arm over him to rest a hand on his stomach. She closed her eyes and started to relax as she inhaled his sent. It didn't take long before the even beat of his breathing lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs woke up in the morning and made to move before realizing he was pinned. He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of a head of red hair. He smiled and gently rubbed the arm resting on his stomach hoping to get Sammy to loosen her hold on him a little. When she did he rolled over and kissed her forehead before carefully getting up. He stepped over her sweats on the floor as he made his way downstairs to poor himself a cup of coffee and grab the morning paper.

oOoOoOo

Sammy was slightly disappointed that Gibbs wasn't beside her when she woke up be the smell of coffee wafting from down the stairs cheered her up instantly, telling her that he hadn't left yet. She rolled out of bed and headed downstairs not bothering to put her sweats on. She smiled when she walked into the kitchen and found Gibbs reading the paper.

"Good morning," Sammy said sweetly.

"Morning," Gibbs said looking up from his paper, "When did you get her last night?"

"Don't know, maybe 3," Sammy said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal, "I had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep so I think coming here might help."

She sat at the table beside him and started eating.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Gibbs asked, putting the paper down to give her his full attention.

"There isn't much to talk about," Sammy said after swallowing a mouthful of cereal, "It was about you dying and me not being able to do anything about it. That's why I came here, to see that you were alive so I could sleep."

Gibbs wasn't sure what to say so instead of trying he stood up and pulled her up as well, gently pulling her into his arms at the same time.

"You don't have to worry about that," He said, pressing his lips to the top of her head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Sammy said leaning into his chest, "I don't know why I got so worked up last night."

"Tony told you about our close call last night didn't he," Gibbs said as everything began to click.

"He texted me," Sammy said, "Just before I fell asleep."

"It really wasn't that close of a call," Gibbs explained after giving Sammy one last squeeze then releasing her, "The guy had a gun and while Tony was wrestling with him it miss fired."

"Oh," Sammy said as they both sat down and she started in on her cereal again, "The way Tony said it sounded more serious."

"DiNozzo isn't always great with words," Gibbs said with a sigh, "Next time I'll call instead of letting him text you."

"Ok," Sammy said with a smile.

After breakfast Sammy convinced Gibbs to have a relaxed day with her, being that it was Saturday. They put on a movie and snuggled up on the couch under a blanket, Sammy pressed close to Gibbs side.

oOoOoOo

**The End**


End file.
